1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser punch press, a laser process head unit for the laser punch press, a connection device which connects the laser process head unit to a laser generator, and a beam detection device used for adjusting the laser beam path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the development of a laser punch press involves combining a punch press, such as, for example, a turret punch press, with a laser process device for carrying out a laser process. An example of a laser punch press combining a punch press and a laser process device to perform a punching process and a laser process on a plate-shaped workpiece is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,905, wherein a laser process head is mounted on a punch press frame, and a laser beam generated by a laser generator positioned at a distance from the punch press is adapted to be conducted to the laser process head.
Another example is the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. Sho-63-7386, wherein a laser process head is mounted on a die mounting holes in a turret of a turret punch press so as to be able to perform a punching process and a laser process on a workpiece.
In both these types of laser punch presses, a punching process and a laser process are performed on a workpiece, so that while the punching process is being carried out a very severe vibration is produced. On the other hand, while the laser process is being performed, a laser beam generated in a laser generator is conducted to the laser process head and the laser beam is directed onto the workpiece from the laser process head to perform the laser process.
A problem in this type of laser punch press, is that, as a result of the severe vibration occurring during the punching process a deviation is readily produced in the laser path of the optical system which leads the laser beam to the laser process head from the laser generator.
In addition, it is very difficult to add the laser process function to an existing punch press to combine the punching process and the laser process.
Also, in a case where a laser processing device is incorporated with a punch press such as, for example, a turret punch press, in which the laser process head is mounted on the turret, it is necessary to release the connection between the laser process head and the laser generator when the turret is to be rotated. This causes the problem that the structure of the connector between the laser process head and the laser generator must be very complicated.
A futher problem is the difficulty in detecting the position of the center and the focal point of the laser beam in the apparatus in which the laser process head is mounted on the punch press.